This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing multi-dimensional reproductions of a three-dimensional object, and more particularly, to a novel reproduction system including a scanner or image reading device capable of reading an image from light reflected from a three-dimensional object and of generating and supplying electrical signals representing that image to an external apparatus such as a computer.
Systems which are currently in use for producing images or reproductions from three-dimensional objects are very expensive and time consuming, and therefore, are not practical or cost effective for many potential users. In many applications, a series of two-dimensional drawings or photographs are first made of three-dimensional objects, and then each of those drawings is passed through a conventional flat-bed scanner which then sends signals to a computer. Through suitable software various two or three-dimensional images may be developed on a monitor screen and/or printed out by a conventional printer.
Other prior art imaging processes employ cameras which rotate slowly about a three-dimensional object and signals from those cameras are fed into suitable computers to produce two or three-dimensional images of the three-dimensional object. Still other systems such as a Cyberware 3-D digitizer employ laser and video based technology to scan a three-dimensional object and then feed that information to suitable computer operated equipment to produce two or three-dimensional reproductions of the three-dimensional object. The signal information may also be sent to an automated milling machine which may create a physical reproduction of the three-dimensional object. Although this system is highly sophisticated and accurate, it is very expensive and, as a practical matter, is not affordable to many users.